Ice Moves
by FogsBlue
Summary: Apparently the TARDIS has an ice rink. The Doctor offers to show Rose some of his moves.  Nine/Rose


**A/N:**_ First fic, Who or otherwise. It's complete fluff, written for a prompt over at doctor-rose-fix on lj. Which was Nine/Rose and ice skating rink in the TARDIS._

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet day so Rose was exploring the TARDIS while the Doctor 'repaired' his 'frankly magnificent ship'. This was always amusing given she had long since figured out that his wonderful ship rarely needed these repairs. However she was happy to agree the TARDIS was magnificent. And so was her pilot, though Rose wasn't inclined to share that bit information.<p>

Rose found the TARDIS to be, much like the Doctor, rather surprising. In her explorations she had found rooms she'd expected and a few she hadn't. Some the Doctor had told her about, and some not so much. There were the libraries (one with a pool), a rather large garden which appeared to turn into a small forest, the kitchen she and the Doctor always used (and something that looked like a kitchen, if you were two feet tall), there were a few bedrooms (all empty), something that appeared to be stables (also empty) and rooms that she didn't even try to understand (partially due to the strange noises coming from some of them).

Despite all the wonderful, strange and oddly large rooms Rose had discovered she found one thing she wasn't expecting. She decided to head back to the console room to ask the Doctor about it.

As she walked into room she couldn't see the Doctor, but noticed his leather jacket thrown onto the jump seat. This meant he was in here somewhere, in only a jumper, something Rose loved seeing. Asking loudly, to save actually looking for him "Doctor, why didn't you tell me the TARDIS has an ice rink?"

The Doctor's head popped into view from the other side of the console, slightly surprised expression on his face as he said, "Rose, I've lived on the TARDIS for centuries. She hasn't got an ice rink."

"Right, so the big room with ice for a floor that looked like an ice rink wasn't one then?" Rose questioned. "What's that make it, a freezer large enough to hold even your ego?"

Rose started giggling when the Doctor actually managed to look a bit insulted "Oi! My ego isn't that bad." This seemed to cause Rose to almost fall over with laughter.

The Doctor smiled at this. He did love seeing Rose laughing like that, even if it was at his expense. She always looked so alive. He stood up and wandered round to the monitor while he thought. It was curious. He wasn't lying when he told her he'd never seen an ice rink in the TARDIS before. Admittedly he was sure there were a few rooms that were forgotten or lost, but that doesn't seem like something their ship would normally have. His thoughts ground to a halt. T_heir_ ship? Well. That was new.

"Doctor. Doctor! OI!" Rose practically yelled.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her closely. "Yes Rose?"

"Back with me then? Good. As I was saying, despite you thinkin' otherwise, you've got an ice rink." She said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the monitor beside him while considering when the TARDIS might have decided to add that. He was informed rather rudely by the TARDIS that she liked Rose and Rose liked ice skating. This was a Christmas present for Rose.

This gave the Doctor something to think about. It wasn't uncommon for the TARDIS to help by offering companions small things when _needed_, but she'd never built something like this as a present for one.

"Well, that's surprisin'. Apparently our ship..." He didn't notice himself using 'our', nor Rose smiling softly at its use in relation to the TARDIS "...does have an ice skatin' rink now."

She considered this for a moment "So, it wasn' always there?" That was his Rose, never missing the details. _His_ Rose? Oh, that can't be good.

The Doctor started walking towards her. With a large grin on his face he said, "Nah, the TARDIS made it. For you, Rose Tyler." He reached her, took her hand and headed into the corridors. "Her early Christmas present for ya."

"The TARDIS made it for me?" Rose questioned in surprise.

The Doctor nodded, smiling softly, he added "She likes you."

This caused Rose to smile softly "I like her too." She paused "It's Christmas?"

He nodded and added, "For you it's close enough." They continued walking in comfortable silence.

"Though I wonder why an ice skatin' rink?" the Doctor started musing out loud. Rose stopped walking, causing him to stop as well, given he wasn't letting go of her hand.

She tilted her head to the side. "I thin' cause I used to love ice skating when I was a kid. Haven't been for the last couple of years, I was always workin' 'round Christmas. Tryin' to get money for presents."

The Doctor smiled gently at that. It was just the kind of thing his Rose would do. Oh there was that term again. These thoughts he kept having were rather worrying. Actually, if he was honest with himself they weren't new, they just seemed to be getting more common. Pulling out of his thoughts he smiled at Rose, tugged her hand and said, "Come on then, we'll stop by the wardrobe and then you can show me where she's put this rink."

"Wardrobe?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled on her hand to get her moving again and replied, "We need skates if we're gonna go skating Rose."

Rose looked rather dubious at this and had to question it. "You can ice skate Doctor? Really?"

This was enough to cause a full on, manic Doctor grin to come out as he answered in true Doctor fashion, "Course I can. Got moves you've never seen." Rose just giggled and chose not to comment. She figured you never can tell, maybe he could ice skate.

Rose dropped his hand as they walked into the wardrobe. She always loved it in here, but often managed to get lost, much to the Doctor's amusement. Today however, the TARDIS seemed to feel like helping. Sitting out in the open were two pairs of ice skates and a pink coat. Rose giggled when she saw the large pair of skates was black.

"I think she knows you too well, Doctor, I've never seen black ice skates before." He tried to glare at her but at the sight of her giggling face he just ended up smiling. He wondered if she giggled on purpose knowing it made him smile.

"Come on Rose; grab your skates and the coat." He shook his head "Humans, always gettin' cold."

She poked her tongue out at him, but did as he suggested then asked, "What about you, you left your jacket in the console room."

He grinned at that. "Time Lord, me. Don' get cold."

"Right, forgot you think you're Mr. Impressive," Rose drawled.

The Doctor looked smug and replied, "I am Mr. Impressive, Rose."

At that, she just rolled her eyes and went to grab the ice skates and a coat the TARDIS had left out for her, unaware of the Doctor behind her trying _not_ to take an interest in the view. He failed miserably. Unknown to him, Rose was happy to return the favour when he picked up his skates.

The Doctor took Rose's hand again and gestured for her to lead the way. As they strolled down the corridors to where she had come across the ice rink he kept glancing her way, enjoying the sight of the happiness on her face. He wasn't going to tell her, but some days his ship was much smarter than he was.

They arrived at the door for the ice rink. Rose opened the door and the Doctor looked around in surprise and said, "Well, can't say I was expectin' that."

Rose had to laugh at the surprise on his face and added, "I don't think she does anything by halves, Doctor."

What he'd been expecting was a small ice rink, maybe half the size of a standard one. Their ship (_Their?_ Should he worry that he keeps saying their?) apparently had other ideas. The TARDIS certainly hadn't held back when she created this place; the room contained a full size ice skating rink. There were a few park-style benches near the door and it was currently lit to look like late afternoon.

Rose headed to the nearest bench and not so gracefully took a seat. Just as she was about to start taking off her shoes the Doctor took her hands and put them in her lap. "Let me?" He asked. She blushed a bit but nodded in agreement. He bent his head over her foot to start undoing her shoe and possibly, though he'd deny it, hide his own smile at her reaction.

She was wondering about his behaviour, almost like being on a date. Not that she minded. At all. But it was curious. Though thinking straight was becoming problematic, what with the gentle way he was removing her shoes and putting the skates on for her. It was really sweet.

"There ya go, all done. Now, get goin' and I'll join ya in a minute, Rose."

She smiled down at him, said, "Thank you, Doctor," and headed out onto the ice.

The Doctor began tugging his boots off and was about to start getting his skates on when he noticed Rose skate past. He knew she wouldn't win awards for her ice skating, but he decided his Rose certainly had a graceful way of moving on the ice. It seemed to cause him some problems tearing his gaze away.

"So, Doctor, did you forget how to put your _own_ skates on?" Rose teased. The Doctor blinked as he realised she was now at the edge of the ice and laughing at him. Again. And when did she get there?

As he said, "I was just watchin' ya, never seen you on the ice before. Was thinkin' I could teach you some moves," he tried to sound completely normal, not at all like she'd surprised him. Judging by the smirk on Rose's face, he failed.

Under her watchful eye, the Doctor managed to get his ice skates on and head onto the ice. He made it all of three feet before he fell on his ass. He looked up to see Rose losing herself to her laughter.

"Thought I was gonna see moves I've never seen before? I know I've seen that one." By the time Rose finished saying that, the expression on the Doctor's face was a mixture of a glare and embarrassment. Rose was practically in tears.

She did manage to stop laughing long enough to offer him a hand getting up. As he stood up again he told her "Well, it's been a coupla hundred years, Rose."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, reckon you can remember how to skate now, old man?" she asked with a teasing tone and started skating off, hearing an "Oi!" behind her.

Once she figured she was fair enough away to be safe should he fall over again she turned around to watch him for a couple of minutes. Rose had to admit, he seemed to be learning quickly, or maybe he was just remembering. The Doctor cleared his throat and she realised she'd been caught staring. Rather than say anything she just took off, though she might be inclined to admit she did keep watching him out of the corner of her eye. He looked gorgeous when he got into the rhythm.

Though she hadn't noticed, Rose wasn't alone in sneaking glances. The Doctor was having trouble keeping his eyes off her. He loved watching her; she was beautiful when she was smiling like that. Beautiful? Oh, he was in trouble.

Shaking his head to clear it the Doctor smiled at her. "Having fun, Rose?" he asked. She just nodded, smiled and skated off, gathering enough speed to jump. He stared, quite impressed by the grace she managed. Apparently she had more hidden talents than he realised.

"Come on, Doctor, let's see some of these moves," Rose said in challenge. This caused a giant grin to spread across the Doctor's face. Without saying anything he took off, moving quickly. He'd need speed for this stunt. With her watching closely he didn't want to mess it up. When he calculated he had enough speed he jumped, spinning in the air a couple of times before landing perfectly and coming to a stop a few metres from Rose.

"So, Rose Tyler, what d'ya think? How's that for moves?" a rather smug-looking Doctor asked her.

She smiled at him. "You've certainly got some moves, but let's test your balance," Rose said before she started moving, heading straight for him.

If you asked her later, she'd never be able to tell you why she decided that knocking him over would be a good idea. Though Rose figured it was one of her better ones, judging by the result.

So she ran into the Doctor, pushed his chest and managed to knock him over. The Doctor, being quick, snagged Rose around the waist and took her down with him. His back hit the ice with an "Ooof."

He had to ask, "What was that for?"

She didn't answer, just smiled at him. Though, he chose not complain given that Rose had landed on top of him. And right now she seemed to be glowing with happiness which made him smile. Though he did have to ask, "You plannin' on movin' off me any time soon, Rose?"

Rose made a thoughtful, though distinctly cheeky face before asking, "Why, are ya getting cold, Doctor?" She made to move off the Doctor when his arm tightened round her waist, and why hadn't he let go?

The Doctor, cheeky grin firmly in place, said, "Oi, you make a nice, warm blanket so you can stay right there til I can move again." Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sheepish looking Doctor as he admitted, "Ice skatin' without me jacket is alright, but lying on the ice without it, is a bit chilly."

"Ha! I knew that whole bit about superior Time Lord biology was exaggerated!" Rose stated and finished with a trademark, tongue-in-teeth "Rose Tyler" grin aimed at him.

Later on the Doctor's defence would be that seeing that grin up close had made it impossible to not to lift his head up and kiss her. Of course, that excuse probably wouldn't work for the kiss that followed. Or the ones after that.

He did eventually take responsibility for the challenging way he said, "I never exaggerate about my superior biology, Rose."

At which point Rose said, "Prove it," and her lips crashed into his.

They did eventually manage to separate long enough to get off the ice, lose their skates and make it back to the Doctor's room. At which point he did try blaming that Rose and her grin again. This time for the fact that they seemed to have trouble leaving his room for the next two days. Rose just grinned. Again.


End file.
